


Wrong Move

by Silence_burns



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Guns, Police, but nothing major or descriptive, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: You got to look for a murderer in an abandoned church with Lucifer, but things get out of control.





	Wrong Move

It was no secret that Lucifer enjoyed the idea of spending more time with you, especially in some suspicious places the two of you were often sent to. He enjoyed it so much that you became a little suspicious after he got assigned to you another time, even though LAPD had many officers qualified to become your partner. This case wasn’t an exception – he still somehow managed to convince your superiors in his favor.

You were sure he mastered all kinds of jokes, especially the inappropriate ones, just for you, but at the same time you were grateful for them most of the time. It was rather difficult to become scared or tired of no progress if someone beside you kept whispering them straight into your ear.

When you two had been sent to check one of the entrances to the old church, the adrenaline in your veins was already high before you even stepped one foot on the dusty marble. You hated old, dirty, and dark buildings and that was exactly the place you had to investigate this time. Not only was it tugging on your nerves because of the scenery, but you also had to be prepared to encounter a murderer who LAPD believed to be hiding somewhere there. You were not the one to put too much trust in anonymous tips, and you prayed really hard (what a coincidence) not to meet anyone there.

“Are we scared, detective?” Lucifer whispered quietly and with a wide grin.

“Of course not. I’m just cold, look at this place,” you shushed him over your shoulder, pulling out your gun.

“I’ve got more interesting things to look at…”

“One more word and it’ll be the last time you walk behind me.”

You were glad you weren’t there alone, even though Lucifer wasn’t much of for support. You would have never risked giving him a gun or even a fork. God knows what he would do with it, never thinking about consequences of his actions… or maybe even God doesn’t know.

The cold, dusty marble looked like it didn’t have any visitors lately, given no footprints that you could see. The only light entering the old cathedral was coming through high, narrow windows and wasn’t much of a help in looking around the place. Your hands were itching for a flashlight, but if the murderer was hiding anywhere, he would see your position in a moment. Your only hope was the other officers that were supposed to be entering through the other entrances, covering all the ways out. If it was up to you, you would also throw Lucifer out, so you could finally focus only on the wanted man, but it was apparently too much to wish for.

You hadn’t seen the murderer until he flashed between the pillars. You shouted at him to stop, but he didn’t listen, so you gave a warning shot in the air, hoping you would hit any important part of the roof or chandelier. The man  hid behind a bench, but you doubted he would stay there forever. Where were the officers when you needed them…?

You told Lucifer to stay there, and you started approaching the man, staying low.

He somehow managed to sneak around you soundlessly and it was too late before you noticed him on your right, pointing a gun towards you.

“You don’t want to do this,” you said slowly, trying to move as little as you could in order to not  provoke him. “Police are already there.”

“But not here.”

“They are searching through this place…”

One moment before everything went dark, you noticed Lucifer behind the man.

You didn’t make it to shout. All you heard was a sudden, deafening shot. Falling onto the ground, you caught a glimpse of a struggle between the two men, but the world disappeared before you got to know who won.

Lucifer had almost killed the man on the spot before Chloe rushed to you after hearing the gunshots. She must have used your wealth to urge Lucifer to leave the shooter and help her save you. That finally brought him back to reason.

“Hell welcomes scums like you very warmly,” he whispered to the man’s ear before throwing him to the ground, almost asphyxiated. Lucifer was almost burning with desire to torture him in the most cruel ways Hell has ever created.

The police cuffed the shooter, moving him out of the place. The sirens of the ambulance were getting closer, but not fast enough for Lucifer. He kneeled beside you, feeling something clenching in his throat. There was blood everywhere, bright red streams of blood that Chloe couldn’t stop from gushing from the wound.

“Where are the medics?” Lucifer shouted wildly, unable to do anything else. You were dying in front of him and he couldn’t help you in any way.

* * *

As you found out some time later, Lucifer insisted on not leaving you even for one moment and he kept holding your hand all the way to the hospital. He was pale and completely different than usual. Chloe had tried to convince him everything was going to be fine with you, but it seemed like nothing could reach him. She gave you a weird smile when she told you that a few days later.

When the doctors took you to surgery, he was left in an empty hallway. Chloe rushed to stop the reporters that somehow found out about the incidents.

The bloodstains on his hands felt like they were scorching his skin, but he couldn’t bring himself to wash them away like nothing had happened, like it wasn’t his fault. The waiting, knowing that you were fighting for your life on the other side of the wall, was driving him insane.

He tried to make this up to you after he was let to visit you, even though he wouldn’t say it out loud. He was as cheery and cocky as always and you didn’t suspect anything. Lucifer always acted up in strange ways so it was rather difficult to see if anything bothered him so much to change his behavior.

You couldn’t hide your smile as he was arguing with a nurse over the type of food brought to the patients on one of the occasions.

He was more than happy when you suggested you wouldn’t mind good company in this ridiculously stiff hospital bed when you got cold.

Lucifer as always talked his way out when the exhausted nurse told him he couldn’t do this. You were sure she hated the both of you, but didn’t care anymore after midnight.

Although you felt sore through most of recovery, it all didn’t feel that bad when Lucifer kept you  company, not leaving your side for most of the time.


End file.
